Their curse
by msthranduil
Summary: Fíli is Kíli's beloved sister but he doesn't tell for her his feelings till one day. FemFíli, TopKíli (Slash fic!) Alternate Universe!
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: 1. Somewhere it's odd but I liked 'the Fíli is a girl but a kick-ass sister'- idea and wrote down. My dear Kíli is always on the top in my thoughts and this didn't change here, too. Dís and Thorin are not so good but don't worry… 2. Erebor is safe in this Alternate Universe and maybe later Bilbo will show himself, too in this story. **_

_**3. It is not a beta-version fic, I don't use betas so if you don't like my faults don't read it. Thanks!**_

_He_ was always her little baby brother who needs protection. She was behind his back when he entered into the school – because she learnt in the same school of course – and she had always hit his enemies with a piece of an oak if they had problem with her gentle brother. Kíli, because it was his name, looked up at his big – and beautiful sister.

_She _was the most beautiful person who he knew. Other girls couldn't win above her. Her light brown skin was tasteful for a dwarf and her long blond hair, which covered her torso! She smiled with those beautiful light blue eyes… Kíli loved, no… adored his sister and he was always jealous when other boys went playing with her. He knew when she gave her first gift to him that she is his One. Dwarves have only one love in their life. It's not a big secret and Kíli's was his own sister!

It was a big mistake. He knew it. When they were in the same room with their mother who helped Fíli drawing a flower, he sat in front of them and played alone, he always kept an eye on her. She was all for him. She was his world and he decided his sister will be his wife on one day.

Of course, the life had other plan. A rainy, misty day came and Dís and Thorin – their Uncle – introduced Fíli's future husband.

"So fast did you sell her out?!" Kíli was outraged and Dís coldly looked at him. Her eyes are showed anger but she smiled out the world.

"My dear _youngest,_ could you bring her?" she hissed with her best smile.

The dwarf, named Lóin or something – he has introduced himself and Kíli held his hand as strong as he could – he was sitting on Kíli's spot and waited his future wife.

'Well, future husband…' Kili cursed.

"FÍLI! FEE, where are you, my charming sister?" he shouted in front of her room. Sure they had heard down, too.

"I'm here. What's with you?" she laughed when he opened her door.

She smiled and playfully hit his brother's shoulder. "You don't need shouting, my ears hear well as yours." she played with her hair and Kíli embraced her.

She was in her man-clothes. She didn't like the skirts or the other clothes for women. Her beard was long on the two sides of her face. Beards were normal for dwarves women. The human people almost thought they are also men. Kíli loved her outfit. '_Beautiful FÍli… his Fíli.'_

"Your future-husband waits you, _namad_." he showed toward the hall.

Fíli sighed.

"Mother and Uncle won't give up this marriage-thing, right, _nadadith_?"

She was care-worn and Kíli touched her long hair.

"Come, I will be there too. Don't be afraid."

Fíli has hit his hand again and she ran down and laughed happily. She stopped near Dís who severely looked up.

"Dear Lóin, this is my eldest: Fíli, Princess of Erebor and her brother my eldest and only son, prince Kíli."

"At your service!" he bowed in front of them.

Kíli showed his best welcome smile but he felt rage and anger in his stomach.

"At your service… my Lord!" Fíli habitually bowed too. She hesitated with the last '_mylord'_ but when she saw their mother's smile she calmed down.

"Lord?! Who are you? A prince or a king?"

"Kíli!" Thorin grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, King Thorin! I am the heir of the Red Mountains." He turned to Kíli.

"Red Mountains?! I've never heard about this place."

"It lies so far from this place but it's nice. I have a father who is the king there now and a mother who wants a daughter-in-law. She said I'm in that age." he suspired and smiled at Fíli who immediately went into red.

Kíli kept her face and began worrying.

"Well, I am her brother!" He started seriously.

"I know." He nodded. "It's honor to meet you."

After this awkward meeting, Kíli had also a meeting with Ori and Bofur in a tavern.

"But the boy was nice and good-looking, wasn't he?" Bofur asked with a beer in his hands.

Kíli nodded in silence. He held his own drink and his face showed rage.

"Stop, Bofur, his face tells everything." Ori laughed and embraced Kíli's shoulder.

"Let me, please!" Kíli freed himself from Ori's hands and watched into their eyes.

"Well, ladie, you have to tell the truth." Bofur coughed. "As soon as possible this Lóin prince will reach your lover's heart and then Fíli will be also fall in love with him."

"It won't happen, I swear it, Bofur!" Kíli stood up suddenly.

He went home and knocked on her door.

"Yepp… come in, bro!" she shouted on her sweet voice.

'_You will be killing me on one day, sister!' his bittersweet thoughts circled in his head._

"What do you think? He was cute, right?" she asked and turned quick to Kíli who stood in front of her and looked down. "What's with you, _nadadith_?" she changed her tone and ran to him.

"I have to tell you… somethin' "

Kíli suspired and sat on the bed. Fíli followed him and touched Kíli's arm.

"Did somebody hurt you? I can kick their ass if they hurt again my little…"

"STOP!" Kíli shouted and Fíli cowered.

She looked away on the floor.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

Kíli turned to her and watched into her blue eyes.

"I love you, _namad_… I love you."

"Oh, I love you, too, _nadadith_!"

"No! I love you as my ãzyungãl!"

"What?" Fíli looked doubtfully.

"What did you say?"

"I said what you heard!"

"… _ãzyungãl_…" she whispered and stood up.

"Do you know what this word means, right?"

Kíli went near her and embraced her tight.

"… _ãzyungãl_ … it means 'lover' and I'm not going to let him to marry you."

Fíli had felt something bad in her chest. She had to run away but just collapsed onto the cold floor.

"Somewhere I knew it, _nadadith_. Maybe it is my curse. When I saw you as a newborn with this long brown hair and your chocolate eyes and later when you were almost in the same age like me… but I knew this feeling is wrong and I had to forgotten."

Kíli held her… touched her… embraced her… They shared a kiss after Fíli wanted to collapse again and Kíli had put her on the bed. Kíli closed the door and went back. He was above his sister and they watched each other. Fíli, his dear Fíli was scared and shaking but she kissed him after some moment. Kíli kissed her naked body, her hair, her breasts and chest and went down and down till he almost reached the garden of her. Fíli sighed and held tight the cover under her and whispered Kíli's name. She marked little signs on his neck and sucked his skin everywhere. Kíli is burying his head between her breasts and kissed her lips gently. His cock was hard and she could feel what Kíli does.

"I want you begging, _namad_ and shout my name!"

"KEEE!"

"Yes, on this way!" he whispered and smiled and kissed her again and again.

Then he collapsed near Fíli and the girl changed her place. She has ridden on his hip and sucked his cock, which was big and hard. She played with the glands and sucked it.

Kíli almost came but he tried to hold himself. He grabbed his sister's hair and his fingers played with the blond locks. She sat on him and she owned his cock now. She moved her hips fast then slow… fast then slow…

"Oh, FEEE! I'm comin' " Kíli shouted and Fíli kissed his neck and made a big mark.

She finished and buried her face into his embracing arms. Kíli kissed her forehead and they quickly slept away.

They didn't know that somebody heard everything.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon had reached her place and smiled at them from the sky when Kíli suddenly woke up. He had dreamt a nightmare. He lifted his head up and happily watched his sister who slept close to him. He listened her breathing and caressed gently her soft skin. The moon shined on the edge of her sister's bed and reached Kíli's left leg. He quick covered himself. He liked the moon but now it was an ominous shadow, which laughed on him and on his mistake. He knew it was a big fault before they did this. Fíli also woke up and smiling at him.

"Good morning, _nadadith_!" she whispered and kissed his forehead.

Kíli hummed and kissed back just her lips.

"It was a beautiful night, _namad_!" he kissed her neck between this sentence.

"Do you still love me?" Fíli asked with burning face and looked away.

"Yes… yes, of course I love you, ãzyungãl. Don't worry, it was not a one-night thing for me."

Fíli suspired and touched her baby brother's arm.

"I love you, too but…"

"What?" Kíli grabbed her and held her tight.

Fíli sat up in front of him.

"Every time… when I say you: 'I love you', I'm cursing myself and praying to Mahal dropping me into the hell!"

Kíli closed down his eyes and caressed further her skin.

"I… you are **not** in my place, _nadadith_, I love you more than my life but I know it's wrong and I want to kill myself because of it…"

"Sshhh, sister…" Kíli embraced her and he heard her sobbing.

"It's not okay… we… our life couldn't be this!"

"Okay…" he tried to calm her down.

"I love you more as my brother than my ãzyungãl!" she said out.

"Really?" Kíli asked seriously.

"NO!... I don't know!" she cried and lost.

Kíli touched her hair. She lay on her bed close to him and quiet sobbed. Finally, she slept away and Kíli gave big sight and looked the moon, which stood in the window.

'You are the witness of our love' he loudly said.

On the morning Fíli was not near him. Of course, she was down and helped Dís making the table. Kíli went down, too with frizzy hair and he wore nothing, only underwear has covered him.

"Well, my dear… you had had a long night, right?" Dís smiled at him and at first Kíli didn't understand her asking.

"What?" he blinked at Fíli who shrugged and put a plate on the table.

Dís smiled and circled around Kíli.

"My… my son, I had heard you and your ãzyungãl yesterday's night. You don't need to lie."

Kíli moaned and Fíli made a short smile.

"What? Did you hear us?" he stood up.

"Yes… I went near and I heard some satisfying moans from your sister's room."

"Mother… I can explain this…" Kíli started quickly when he watched Fíli's surprised face.

"Fíli, dear, have you slept in his room yesterday?" Dís suddenly turned to her and Kíli nodded desperately 'yes' for Fíli- behind their mother's back. Fíli sucked her lips but nodded.

"Ye… yes, Mom… I slept there because…" she watched his brother.

"Because… her room is bigger than mine!" Kíli shouted and laughed together.

Dís turned back to him and touched his face. Kíli reclined on their table, one hand rested on his hip.

"Good boy! Maybe I will get a daughter-in-law, too." she blinked at Fíli and went into the kitchen.

After her going, Kíli suspired and collapsed on his chair. Fíli was burning in her shame and she also sat down.

Kíli tried to caress her arm, which was on the satin cloth but she pulled it away and gave him a sharp look.

During the breakfast, Dís told Kíli's story for Thorin who patted his nephew's back and made a satisfied smile. Dís and Thorin's behavior was almost the same as their – Kíli thought this often when he saw their Uncle and Mother together. It was an odd thought but maybe… he was not so far away from the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Fíli has watched the fire. The darkness had reached their house when she made the fireplace. Her face was red as the flames and her thoughts were far away. Her brother and to-be husband were walking in the forest with Thorin who wanted show their home.

"Do you like him?" Dís embraced her suddenly.

"Well… can I tell the answer later?" she smiled and Dís touched her face.

"My dear daughter…d'you know it is your choice. I want you to be happy,"

"Mother, it was very quick introducing him to me. I think… I mean I'm not in the good age."

"Good age?! Oh, my child… I was not, too." Dís laughed and sat down before her.

"But the best if you are in love… am I right?" she looked deep into Dís's eyes.

"Love? What is the love? What do you think, honey?"

Fíli sighed and turned away.

"Love if you're waiting him back, love if you're happy at every morning when you wake up and saw his face, love… The love is your madness." she whispered and Dís watched her figure.

"Madness…" her mother repeated slowly. "You have no right only in one point."

"Mother… I" she began but the others arrived and their talking has stopped.

She made the table and ate with them but she didn't talk. Lóin felt himself well in the forest but when they stepped into the house he lost his joy. Fíli was beautiful in his mind and he just wanted talking alone with her. He knew that Kíli is really likes her. Maybe a little bit overly. But it was right, he is her _nadatith_…

"_Namad_, why aren't you talking tonight?" Kíli smiled at her.

Fíli almost choked.

"Well, I'm not very well. Excuse me, please." she said and left her spot. Lóin followed quickly and bowed.

"What are you feeling, Fíli?" Dís rushed and touched her face.

Kíli felt something in his stomach and it was not the food. His sister didn't look well, it was right. She suddenly felt dizzy and Kíli caught her.

"All right, Fee… I'm here." he whispered and helped up.

"Fíli, what's with you?" Dís asked her but Kíli was quicker.

"I'm taking her up." Dís nodded.

Kíli lifted her and went up on the stairs.

"May I help you?" Lóin offered himself but Kíli answered angrily.

"No! Go out of my way!" he said and Lóin stepped back.

He kicked the door with one foot. Lóin remained alone and sighed deep. He didn't hear anything then left them and returned to the kitchen.

Kíli laid his sister on the bed and gently touched her face.

"Fee… everything ok, ãzyungãl? he whispered anxiously.

Fíli opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"Thank you to help me up."

Kíli smirked.

"What would you do without me, _namad_?"

Fíli stretched her arm to his face and Kíli pulled her closer. He looked seriously and bowed kissing her. In this moment Dís opened the door and dropped the glass on the floor. Kíli and Fíli jumped up when their mother slammed the door. Dís looked furiously.


End file.
